


A New Adventure

by jedimasterstar



Series: Desert Dreams [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Male/Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the most interesting things can come at the most interesting times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end result of my long planning. This came out as a result of watching the Highlander episode "Manhunt" too many times and watching way too much Indiana Jones. And needing a break of trying to rewrite a story gift that got corrupted on my flash drive - almost have the next chapter done whenever the character and I agree on something (my recipient knows about this). I will hopefully have the next chapter of that up by the end of the week. Matthew McCormick may be a bit OOC, but he's only in one episode and to me, that doesn't give too much to go by. But I hope that you all still enjoy!

_June 1926_

As he watched the two interact, Matthew McCormick could not help but wonder how this was going their friendship. He did not mean for it to happen like this. Yet having Indiana Jones and Talia Hayes in the same area…he was warned that trouble followed them. But he was not expecting to have to deal with Talia becoming Immortal. He knew when he met her that she could become one; yet he was not expecting it this soon.

And she was not expecting it at all. When the robber stabbed her to get her out of his way, she never expected to wake back up. And her poor friend was heartbroken…and ultimately confused when she woke up. Now they were just trying to figure out where this would lead them; and Matthew could offer no words of advice.

He watched as Talia smiled and kissed Indy on the cheek before the man got up, smiling softly at her as he went back to the dig. Deciding to talk to her, the older Immortal walked over to her, amused with the expression on her face as he drew near – she was still getting used to the Buzz. “Mind if I join you?” he asked as she looked up at him. The brunette nodded and moved over to give him some room. “How are you doing?”

She shrugged. “As well as can be expected, considering what had happened,” she replied as she watched the workers continue excavating. “Indy thinks that it’s too weird. Yet he and I have seen too much to deny this.”

“You two known each other long?”

“Since we were nine. We met in Egypt while his father was lecturing in Cairo. We wrote to each other after that until we joined the war effort. However, we were spies working for different agencies.” Seeing his confused look, she replied, “I worked for the British. He worked for the French.”

“Ah,” said Matthew. He was quiet for a moment before asking, “How are you really doing?”

Looking at him, Talia shook her head and replied, “No idea yet. It just seems so weird that all this time, there have been people who have lived throughout history. They witnessed things that I learned about in my classes. And now…”

“And now you are one of us,” he ended. He could understand that. Yet, he also knew that she did not understand it fully herself yet, like he did when he first became Immortal. “What do you plan to do?” he asked.

“Take you up on that offer. I’ve never fought with a sword before – unless you count fighting with staffs. Honestly, the whole thing scares me.”

He smiled. “It should,” he said. “And your friendship with Indy?”

Talia looked over to the dig and watched as her friend gave orders on what the workers needed to do next. “I’ll always be there for him, whenever he needs me,” she replied. “Though for both our sakes, we may have to not see each other for a while.”

“Wise thought,” said Matthew. Staying friends with mortals was a dangerous thing. Yet it can work if done right. “And you don’t need to be too scared,” he said. “You are an adventurer. Consider Immortality as an adventure that will never cease to amaze you. History will continue to unfold and you get to witness it.”

She smiled at that. “I guess that’s one way of putting it,” she said. Before they could continue the conversation, they heard Indy call for her. “Now what?” she muttered as she got up. Turning to the older Immortal, she said, “I guess I’ll see you at dinner.”

Matthew watched her walk down to the dig, somehow thinking that this new student of his was going to be interesting. Yet, he always did like interesting.


End file.
